Meet the Band
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Here is something I made up, submit some bands and things it you want them in! The order will go first to last review, minimum and rules inside, please be nice!


O.K., this is just something weird I came up with while listening to the song "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous", but I'm gonna post that one later. Basically, it's the X-men and kids doing videos for songs. The only difference is their the ones singing. It's just weird. Please bear with me.

First chapter's band of misfits(the X-men, not the real band)is: Losers

Vocals: Bobby  
Guitar/Secondary Vocals: John  
Bass: Rouge  
Drums: Jubilee  
Band who owns the song: Rise Against  
Song: Give It All  
Disclaimers: I own none of the songs, X-men, or anything in this story except the idea for the videos. And why can't I just deal with that? 'Cuase I'm insane, that's why.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

A band of four friends are sitting, in a resturant. They have bored looks on their faces, and are talking in bored voices. Suddenly, they all stand up to go the roof, for some odd reason. Once there, they see a drum set, two guitars(one bass), and a microphone. Walking to their respectable places, people begin to see them and crowd around the resturant. And the kids began to play. As three of them, the two girls and one boy play, the other starts to sing at the right moment:

_Break through the undertow, your hands I can't seem to find,  
pollution burns my tongue, cough words I can't speak so I  
_

stop my struggling, then I float to the surface,  
fill my lungs with air, then let it out

_I give it all, now there's a reason why I sing,  
So give it all, and it's these reasons that belong to me_

A bunch of people begin to rock out to the music. Others are freakin' out becuase the kids are on the roof. Meanwhile, a different group of kids apears to be wrecking everything in the city, from posters to billboards. They have their faces covered and are wearing all black, one evidently African American.

_Rock bottoms where we live, and still we dig these trenches,  
to bury ourselves in them, backs breaking under tension_

Everyone who was freakin' out begins to calm as the police show up, but the resturant owners won't open the doors. It becomse apparent that they'll have to use force, and attempt to bust down the doors. For some reason, the don't budge, and the cops begin to get much more angry.

_For far too long these voices, muffled by distances,  
it's time to come to our senses, up from the dirt_

We give it all, now there's a reason why I sing,  
So give it all, and it's these reasons that belong to me

The "leader" of the group, a bdirty-blonde haired, blue-eyedboy is still singing as his friends, the brown hair boy and girl, begin to sing backup. The last person, a black haired girl in a yellow jacket, also sings with them.

_Breathe, the air we give, the life we live, our pulses racing distances,  
so wet my tongue, break into song, through seas of competition,_

So please believe your eyes, a sacrifice,  
is not what we had in our minds,  
I'm coming home tonight, home tonight

The police finaly bust throught the front door, but by the time they do so, the song is beginning to end. They climb to the roof, but as the sone ends, the band and instrments disaper.

_We give it all, now there's a reason why I sing,  
So give it all, and it's these reasons that belong to me_

Today I offer all myself to this I'm living for my dying wish,  
I give it all, now there's a reason, there's a reason, to give it all

As the last of the cops exit the building, they go running by a group of six kids, the band and the two who were messing up the town, are clearly visible sitting one and around a park bench. The police take no notice and continue the search.

So, you likey? You hate-y? Please share, and share any songs you want in here! I'll make an attempt to put them up, they'll go frist review to last until the grand finally, which everyone will get to vote on. Please submit a maximum of 3 bands(your choice), whose in them, their names, and everything, and I'll get to it. Eventually.


End file.
